Minhas férias
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Side-story de Olympus High, presente de níver para Metal Ikarus. A redação de férias de um semideus não é tão previsível assim...


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia.. Que fiquem com ele. Já os dourados são meus, hein!**

**- O personagem Vaan Connor foi criado por Metal Ikarus (o aniversariante). A personagem Annabel (mencionada de relance) foi criada por mim. **

**- O sobrenome "Menasses" para o Milo foi criado pela Maia Sorovar.**

**SINOPSE: _Side-story_ de Olympus High, presente de níver para Metal Ikarus. A redação de férias de um semideus não é tão previsível assim...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ikarus-sama! Eu disse que postaria seu presente ainda este ano n.n' E mesmo aos trancos e barrancos com a Internet, tá aqui! <strong>

**Bom, a ideia veio, na verdade, de uma postagem que de vez em quando circula na Internet, não sei se já viram (Ikarus-sama e a galera leitora). Talvez irão reconhecer facilmente. Como eu tinha dito, achei melhor ir pro lado do humor e não colocar muito romance, até porque não queria envolver personagens demais (a fic já é enrolada por si só x.x). Espero que gostem, _anyway_... **

**Ah! Dois avisos sobre a estrutura do texto. Primeiro, ela não tem divisões entre cenas, e pelo estilo da fic vocês entenderão facilmente o porquê – espero que não fique muito cansativo. E segundo, essa fic é em primeira pessoa ;-) Como resultado, a narração ficou meio... tortuosa. Foi proposital (ou não x.x). **

**Enfim... tenham um pouco de paciência e _enjoy_! E a gente se fala lá embaixo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Aluno: <strong>Vaan Connor

**Disciplina: **Língua Grega

**Professor:** Milo Menasses

**MINHAS FÉRIAS**

Antes de começar a relatar as minhas férias, professor, eu gostaria de te dar uns toques. Sabe, esse negócio de redação sobre as férias já tá enchendo o saco. Toda vez é a mesma coisa! Eu sei que no começo do ano letivo a gente fica com um pouco de preguiça, os deveres que deixamos acumular parecem ainda mais chatos de fazer, e tudo o mais... e imagino que seja bem chato montar a primeira aula do ano letivo quando o senhor ainda está com a cabeça de férias e curtindo com a namorada...

(Sim, O SENHOR estava curtindo com a namorada, mas eu... ¬¬ Ah, desculpe o _emoticon_, mas é pra dar uma ênfase, o senhor sabe? E grego já tem uns símbolos tão esquisitos, um a mais, um a menos, não faz diferença e fica até mais estiloso. O senhor não vai descontar ponto por isso, vai?).

Voltando... eu entendo que é legal poupar o trabalho de montar alguma atividade mais elaborada, mas TODO ANO, professor? Vamos trabalhar um pouco melhor a criatividade, né? Quem sabe um desenho (tá, isso é coisa do professor Afrodite), alguma coisa diferente? Sabia que no ano passado eu só copiei a redação do ano anterior? E o senhor nem percebeu!

(E tirei a mesma nota porque o esperto aqui se esqueceu de corrigir os erros. Tá bom, o senhor tinha razão).

Mas de qualquer forma eu não ia poder reaproveitar a redação do ano passado (que foi a do ano retrasado) porque, como o senhor sabe, as coisas mudaram bastante desde o final do semestre.

Por isso, vou começar minha redação com uma reflexão: já notou que mulher só se interessa quando a gente tá comprometido? Ah, porque antes as filhas da deusa Afrodite só desdenhavam do garotão aqui! Mas agora que já tenho minha garota, faço parte do time dos encoleirados (com muito orgulho), elas vivem correndo atrás de mim! Minha chegada aqui foi uma loucura! Tudo bem, ter sido um dos heróis que salvaram o mundo no semestre passado pode ter ajudado um pouco a minha imagem... mas enfim, o senhor entendeu o meu ponto.

(E o senhor também entendeu que de maneira nenhuma esta redação pode cair nas mãos da minha namorada. Aliás, nem da do senhor. Tenho amor à minha vida...).

Desabafo feito, agora contar sobre as minhas férias. Minhas férias foram uma droga! Falo mesmo! Incrível como nunca me meti tanto em roubadas quando era solteiro! Mas nããão, o Vaan aqui pensa: "Ah, vou conhecer a família da minha namorada, apresentá-la pra minha mãe, vou ter umas férias bem confortáveis e cheias de... romance". E assim que eu PISO na cidade dela, adivinha quem tá me esperando no aeroporto?

Deixa eu descrever: um cara meio magro, de calça jeans, cabelos castanhos e encaracolados, fone de ouvido, todo modernoso. Sim, o meu pai. Hermes em pessoa (ou divindade). O deus da comunicação, do comércio, dos ladrões e de mil coisas mais. E ele tinha ido ME BUSCAR.

Não me entenda mal, eu adoro o meu pai. Ele não foi lá muito presente e eu entendo, mas ele é um cara super gente fina. Sempre tem assunto, tá sempre antenado, é animado e é o melhor contador de piadas que eu conheço. Paizão, mesmo. E depois, o senhor sabe que meu pai é o deus mais versátil do Olimpo, né? É como se ele fosse deus de tudo o que tivesse "sobrado". Quero dizer, é legal ser o deus do raio, do mar, da guerra, deusa da beleza e tudo o mais. Mas quem quer cuidar de comerciantes? Ladrões? Viajantes? Esse tipo de coisa não dá muito ibope.

E tem o negócio da comunicação (que é o que arruinou minhas férias e vou contar o porquê). Não é fácil, viu? Porque o que mortal mais gosta é de falar. Pra isso criaram telefone, Internet e todas essas tecnologias (tá vendo por que ele sempre precisa estar antenado?). E quem é que permite que uma vizinha fofoque com a outra ao telefone, mesmo que fosse mais fácil sair da própria casa e ir pra casa do lado? Pois é, o meu paizão! Por isso eu sempre o achei muito foda (desculpa, professor, mas não achei palavra melhor).

Puxei muito o saco do meu pai, né? Voltando ao assunto. Meu pai foi me buscar no aeroporto, e, como eu deixei claro pro senhor (espero), eu curto muito o meu velho. O foda (ah, não vou pedir mais desculpas, não) é que, por mais gente boa que um deus seja, se ele está à espera de um semideus, isso normalmente não quer dizer coisa boa. Quer dizer, pode até ser divertida pra quem curte sangue, membros voando pelo ar e coisas assim.

Mas uma missão nas FÉRIAS? Ninguém merece! Já não bastavam os exercícios de Aritmética que o Prof. Camus fez questão de nos passar? (Eram só cinquenta exercícios, o que é bem menos do que ele curte passar, mas cada um ia de A a Z – ou melhor, de alfa a ômega, se me entende). Enfim... sim, meu pai tinha uma missão pra mim. E o senhor sabe: manda quem pode, obedece quem tem juízo. Por isso, com muita dor no coração, eu me despedi da minha gata e o segui.

Mas vou confessar uma coisa, professor: apesar de eu não estar muito animado em me exercitar (ainda mais depois de todo aquele "exercício" contra dona Hera & amigos), não posso dizer que não estava curioso. Quero dizer, a gente sabe que quando alguns deuses estão envolvidos na parada (como Zeus, Ares, Atena...), pode esperar porrada. Quando é a Afrodite que chama, normalmente são missões do tipo destruir a imagem pública de uma mulher muito bonita (normalmente tirar fotos da coitada pagando calcinha e colocando na imprensa – os filhos de Apolo costumam ser bastante convocados), servir de cupido e tudo o mais.

Mas e o meu pai? Ele faz tanta coisa que as missões com ele são sempre uma surpresa! Eu não sabia o que esperar. Normalmente as missões do meu pai costumam envolver bastante a cabeça e as pernas (como entregar uma encomenda a Hades e coisa e tal), então são bastante complicadinhas. Mas não vou negar que sejam bastante... exóticas.

Meu pai me levou até o QG dele no mundo mortal, uma elegante cobertura em Manhattan (meu pai precisa estar em uma cidade em que acontece de tudo, né? Ele surtaria se fosse morar num fim de mundo como a Annabel...). Acho que só fui lá umas duas vezes na vida, mas mesmo que eu fosse todo fim de semana sei que iria me surpreender. O apê do velho é totalmente _high-tech_! Se lançarem uma novidade eletrônica (especialmente se tiver a ver com comunicação), pode ter certeza de que no mesmo dia ela estará lá. Aliás, juro que, na última vez que eu tinha estado lá, eu tinha visto um _tablet_ sobre a mesa que seria lançado no mercado só um mês depois.

Tá, parei. Enfim, ele me ofereceu um lanche e fomos conversar sobre a tal missão. Professor, eu não me lembro das palavras exatas, mas posso colocar como diálogo? Adoro! (Filho de quem, né?).

- Então, pai, o que houve?

- Filho, a missão pode parecer um tanto... exótica – Eu juro que me segurei pra não dizer nada - , mas acredite, ela é importante. Quero dizer, ela é importante porque veio do meu pai, você sabe como ele é...

Ah, eu sei. A família dele é bastante problemática (exceto pelo genro, um professor de Língua Grega muito simpático que não vai comentar isso com a namorada, né, fessor?). Ok, acabo de me lembrar de que, na prática, eu também faço parte da família dele. Mas o senhor entendeu o que eu quis dizer. E devo dizer que família no Olimpo é um rolo só!

Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça. Meu pai sorriu meio maroto (ele com certeza sabia o que passou pela minha cabeça naquele momento) e continuou:

- Você sabe que com o passar dos anos Zeus ficou meio carente. Quero dizer, em maior ou menor grau todos nós ficamos. Não é nada legal ser chamado de lenda, mito e crendice de cultura antiga, sabe? De repente os humanos passaram a acreditar em outros seres, em outras coisas, e o Olimpo virou quase cenário pra histórias da carochinha e filmes de Hollywood. Tá certo que alguns filmes também são legais, mas você entende, né? Eu, por exemplo, nunca tenho papel de destaque! Mas o pior é que o Ares e o Hades são sempre os vilões, e eles acham que faz mal pra imagem deles diante dos mortais, saca?

Isso lá é verdade, preciso admitir. A visão ocidental do pessoal do Olimpo não é lá essas coisas, não. O Ares nem deve ligar tanto pra isso porque adora essa coisa de "sou mau e vou devorar suas tripas cruas"... mas o Hades até que é um cara legal (do jeito dele, claro) quando você não invade os domínios dele, e tal. Coitado. E é sempre o mais sacaneado.

- É... - Concordei. Meu pai continuou (ele vive se empolgando quando começa a falar):

- Os gregos de antigamente eram muito petulantes e viviam nos desafiando, mas pelo menos eles acreditavam em nós. Sei lá, acho que o rancor ainda é melhor que o completo desprezo, não acha?

- Total...

- Pois é, só que depois de toda aquela bagunça com a Hera, Zeus ficou puto... – (Professor, estou tentando ser fiel à linguagem do meu velho. Favor não tirar ponto aqui, sim? Algo me diz que vou precisar dele) – Porque, mesmo depois de toda aquela baderna aqui na Terra, os humanos continuavam se recusando a acreditar na nossa existência. Não sei se já ouviu falar em um dos mitos preferidos deles pra explicar esses desastres... o tal "efeito estufa". Alguns caras ainda falam em extraterrestres. Porra! Recorrem a seres de outro planeta pra não pensarem na gente, que tá aqui no planeta há milênios!

Eu devo confessar que senti pena do meu pai. É chato trabalhar tanto e não ser reconhecido. E no caso do meu pai, bota trabalho nisso! É quase como ser filho do deus da comunicação, escrever várias páginas de uma redação e não levar nota máxima por isso. Pense nisso, professor!

- Mas o que Zeus pretende fazer a esse respeito? – Eu quis saber – Outro dilúvio, uma aparição pública ou algo do tipo?

- Não, não – Suspirou Hermes – Sabe, essa questão é um pouco complexa. Quero dizer, é fácil você acreditar no que está ali na sua frente. Mas você sabe como Zeus é caprichoso. Ele curte muito essas coisas de fé, de misticismo e tudo o mais. Ele não quer ser visto como uma figura pública, como o presidente ou o Bill Gates. Ele quer que voltem a acreditar nele, mas nem tanto. Entendeu?

- Não...

- Nem eu. Mas ele manda, a gente obedece, né? – Hermes deu de ombros – Enfim, ele decidiu que precisa aumentar a popularidade dos deuses olímpicos entre os humanos. E é aí que a gente entra, garoto – Sorriu ao ver meu olhar confuso – Comunicação. Propaganda maciça. Vamos fazer o Olimpo bombar de novo entre os mortais. _Trending Topics_, assunto mais comentado na TV, e é só o começo! E pra isso vou contar com você, filhão.

Oh... meu... Zeus... nascia ali a Agência de Publicidade do Olimpo. Nós dois ali, naquela sala apinhada de equipamentos eletrônicos que era o sonho de qualquer _nerd_. É óbvio que eu sabia que não ia dar certo, né?

- Filho, eu cuido da Internet. Vou criar uma _tag_ do Olimpo pra colocá-la nos TT's e _floodar_ fóruns de discussão com mitologia grega...

- Mas pai... – Tentei, incerto – O senhor é um deus! Pode fazer isso num piscar de olhos, não?

- E cadê a diversão? – Tornou Hermes, sorrindo divertido – Adoro participar dessas redes sociais. Eu tava pensando em criar um aplicativo no Facebook... uma espécie de Oráculo, o que acha? Acho que o Apolo iria adorar criar uns versinhos pra ajudar...

- Hum... – Fiz, sem saber o que dizer – E eu, o que faço?

Hermes abriu um sorrisão maior ainda e me apontou um computador (bem incrementado, a propósito). Na tela, uma enorme lista telefônica. Sentei-me diante dele e olhei, confuso.

- Pai... por acaso estes são todos os números de telefone existentes no mundo? – Eu estava um tanto chocado com o monte de telefones ali.

- Hum? – Hermes levantou o olhar do próprio monitor um momento – Ah, não, são só os de Nova Iorque. Achei melhor porque na lista telefônica dos mortais nem todos os telefones estão registrados. Ah, salvei um arquivo pra cada cidade, é mais fácil organizar...

- QUÊ? – Olhei para a lista. Eu já sabia que tinha gente com três, até quatro aparelhos telefônicos, ainda mais em NY, mas _ver_ isso é um tanto chocante – E... e eu tenho de... ligar pra cada um?

- Hum... sim – Hermes disse com descaso – Pesquise sobre as crenças deles e depois ofereça a eles a oportunidade de crerem em nós. Pode prometer que vou sortear pessoalmente... digo, _divinamente_ dez iPhones com previsão de lançamento pra 2015. A minha _tag _da promoção no Twitter tá bombando! Eles parecem um tanto céticos... – Coçou a cabeça meio confuso – Mas já que é de graça, pelo menos estão divulgando...

- Então _eu_ vou ter de oferecer a eles esse tipo de prêmios por telefone? – Juro que tentei não parecer irônico – Ligando pra todos os telefones da Humanidade?

- Isso aí! Pode mandar uns torpedos também e... ah, cretinos, alguns espertinhos já criaram páginas _fake _no Facebook com a MINHA promoção! Mas tudo bem, ser deus tem suas vantagens... pronto, devidamente apagadas! Agora vou criar a minha aqui... boa sorte aí, garoto!

Sim, professor. Passei as férias fazendo _telemarketing_ pro Olimpo! ¬¬ (Precisei colocar outro _emoticon_ aqui. O senhor entende, não é?).

Daí o senhor pensa: "Passou as férias na moleza, né, seu Vaan?". Pois eu digo pro senhor que foi a missão mais estressante que eu já tive na minha vida! E não foi só pelo número absurdo de telefonemas.

Comecei empolgado, vou confessar. Afinal, era uma atividade nova (o senhor sabe como adoro novidades) e bastante exótica. Aliás, levando por um lado bem-humorado o absurdo da situação, eu diria que era uma espécie de "trote sério". Poderia ser divertido, pelo menos no começo (porque eu já sabia que, com tanto número e tanta repetição, eu iria enjoar da "brincadeira" antes de chegar ao Brooklyn).

Ok, vamos ver como as pessoas reagem. Coloquei o fone e parti pra primeira vít... pro primeiro número.

- _Alô, Missy falando_ – Disse uma voz feminina bem aveludada. Engoli em seco. Eu até diria que era meu dia de sorte, se já não tivesse namorada...

- Ah, bom dia! – Usei minha voz mais polida – A senhorita está falando com o atendente Vaan, da Agência de Publicidade do Olimpo – Hermes sorriu pra mim, gostando da postura, e voltou ao que fazia – Antes de mais nada, a senhorita possui alguma crença?

- _Crença, querido?_ – Ela repetiu como se não tivesse entendido – _Você quer dizer ir à igreja e tudo o mais?_

- Isso mesmo. Acredita em alguma divindade?

- _Querido, não sei que tipo de trote é esse, mas é meio óbvio que não sou muito bem-vinda em uma igreja, não é?_

- Como? – Minha voz saiu bastante confusa.

- _Não se faça de idiota, garoto!_ – Ela decididamente perdeu a esportiva comigo (a voz ficou bem menos agradável...) – _Você é outro daqueles moleques que pegam meu número na Internet ou no jornal só pra passar trote, não é mesmo? "Número não identificado", pois sim! Agora me deixe em paz que vida de garota de programa não é fácil como dizem, não!_

E desligou. Daí eu vi que a coisa não ia ser tão fácil assim. Olhei interrogativamente pro meu velho, que corou de leve.

- Bom... eu disse que TODOS os telefones de NY estavam aí... - Ele encolheu um pouco os ombros e voltou ao que estava fazendo.

Decidi deixar pra lá. Respirei fundo e liguei pro próximo "cliente". Daí aconteceu uma coisa muito esquisita. Uma voz masculina meio rouca, com um sotaque forte, atendeu no primeiro toque:

- _Já apaguei eles._

Nem disse nada. Desliguei, né? Credo...

Já estava receoso da próxima figura que iria encontrar. E vou dizer pro senhor, professor, em NY não sei se os loucos ficam do lado de dentro ou do lado de fora do manicômio. Era cada uma que eu era obrigado a ouvir! E foi assim que eu ocupei minhas semanas, tentando ligar pra todos os mortais da Terra pra fazerem eles pensarem na possibilidade de adorarem os deuses olímpicos.

Não faço ideia do número de ligações que fiz durante as férias, professor. Mas alguns casos foram suficientemente bizarros para eu me lembrar deles, até porque com a maioria não teve papo: eu me identificava, o cara desligava na minha cara. Ô vida, hein?

Como o senhor disse que não há limite de linhas e está me fornecendo folhas extras, vou contar alguns casos diferentes pro senhor. Eu gostaria de pensar que o senhor teria pena deste pobre aluno, mas sei que o senhor provavelmente vai rir do que eu passei... portanto, divirta-se.

Imagine o senhor: meu pai pegou TODOS os números de telefone. Isso quer dizer que não apenas os residenciais (e celulares da máfia, claro) estavam ali, mas também telefones comerciais. Olha só o que eu tive de ouvir:

- Alô, aqui quem fala é o atend...

_- Alô, bom dia! Aqui quem fala é a atendente Mary Jane, da companhia telefônica Tal_ – Achei melhor não colocar o nome pra não fazer propaganda gratuita. Sim, eu me enfezei com aquela voz anasalada! - _O senhor por um acaso estaria interessado no nosso novo pacote para celular? São mil e quinhentos minutos..._

- Não, obrigado, senhorita! Na verdade eu liguei pra perguntar...

_- Sinto muito, senhor, o setor de dúvidas, sugestões e reclamações é em outro ramal. Mas vou estar transferindo sua ligação para lá. Enquanto isso, o senhor vai estar ouvindo nosso _jingle_ e nossas promoções mais recentes. Por favor, não desligue! Sua ligação é muito importante para nós..._

Desliguei. É muito estranho tentar fazer serviço de _telemarketing_ pra uma outra operadora de _telemarketing_.

Outra:

- _Alô?_ - Uma voz infantil.

- Alô! Poderia chamar seu pai ou sua mãe?

_- É "telemáqui"?_

- Ahn... pode-se dizer que sim.

_- Desculpa, moço, mamãe mandou dizer que não está..._

Não é uma gracinha? Esta aqui foi mais sinistra:

- _Alô?_ - Uma voz masculina.

-Alô. Aqui quem fala é...

_- Eu sei bem quem é que tá falando. Tá, seu (palavra beeem feia) filho da (…)? Eu já te falei mais de mil vezes pra não se meter com a minha mulher, (…)! É melhor parar de ligar aqui em casa antes que eu (ameaças beeem feias envolvendo algumas partes privadas do meu corpo)! Entendeu?_

Juro pro senhor que depois disso até dei uma olhada por dentro da calça. Com aquela raiva toda eu nem duvidaria de que o cara pudesse cumprir as ameaças mesmo à distância.

E teve de tudo: secretária eletrônica, estabelecimentos comerciais, máfia russa, italiana, chinesa e japonesa... disque-sexo, _chat_ por telefone, gente achando que era trote (principalmente descendentes de gregos), gente tentando dar trote, idosos com dificuldade de ouvir, gente que achava que reconhecia a minha voz ("Pare de brincadeiras, Josh, já sei que é você!").

Descobri também, em termos de crenças mortais, várias famílias judaicas, católicas, protestantes... ateus, agnósticos (esses eram os mais simpáticos, pelo menos. Não diziam que sim, mas pelo menos não diziam que não)... teve até gente da cabala e da cientologia. Tinha uns caras que acreditavam até em Odin! Peraí, né?

Tinha um ou outro fã de um desenho japonês (um tal de "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco". Outro produto da mídia que botava Hades como sacana destruidor do mundo e puxava sardinha pro lado de Atena. E, claro, outro em que meu pai nem dava o ar da graça) que até dizia que acreditava em mim. Quero dizer, achava foda, dizia que orava sempre pra Atena proteger a Terra (hein?) e, curiosamente, pro Prof. Saga matar um tal de Seiya. O senhor sabe de algo a respeito? O Prof. Saga pode não ser dos mais divertidos mas não me parece tão psicopata...

Achei até alguns semideuses. Claro que não precisaria convertê-los, mas pelo menos acreditavam em mim, pra variar. E até rendiam um bom papinho do tipo "Filho de quem?", "Tá em missão?", "Ah, você é o cara que salvou o mundo, mandou bem!".

(A propósito, oitenta por cento dos membros do grupo do meu pai no Facebook eram semideuses. Já deu pra ver que não deu muito certo, né?)

Em suma, tirando os que desligavam na hora, até que não foi um trabalho tão entediante assim. Não dava certo de jeito nenhum, claro, mas tinha seus momentos divertidos e inusitados.

Minha penúltima ligação foi meio traumática. Eu já tinha perdido as esperanças de converter uma pessoazinha que fosse (tô dizendo pra valer, e não aqueles fãs de anime), depois de passar dias a fio com as pessoas desligando na minha cara achando que era trote (ou por ser _telemarketing_). Daí quem atendeu foi uma senhorinha que pela voz parecia bastante simpática, pelo menos no começo:

- _Pronto?_

- Alô! Bom dia, minha senhora! Aqui quem fala é o atendente Vaan, da APO! – Fiquei até meio aliviado. Pelo menos ela parecia normal. Ah, e achei que sigla dá uma impressão de maior importância, o senhor não acha? (Ok, àquela altura eu já estava com preguiça de me identificar por completo, já que nunca adiantava) – Estamos realizando uma pesquisa com relação às crenças dos mortais...

-_ Como, meu filho?_

- Eu quero dizer... a senhora tem alguma religião?

- _Claro, meu filho! Vou a todos os cultos, pago o dízimo em dia, ando sempre com o Livro Sagrado debaixo do braço..._

- Entendo, minha senhora. É que, no caso, gostaria de saber sua opinião sobre os deuses gregos, sabe? Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Apolo...

-_ Como? Ah, meu filho, isso aí não existe, não! É crendice pagã! Deus mesmo é só um, e ele manda pro inferno quem discorda!_

- Er... olha, minha senhora... é que estou aqui justamente pra dizer: e se os deuses gregos não forem apenas lenda? E se forem reais? E se eles puderem sortear... – Eu me senti meio ridículo nessa parte, mas fiz minha voz mais empolgada - ... dez iPhones com previsão de lançamento pra 2015 para os sortudos que se converterem agora?

Silêncio.

- Er... a senhora ainda está aí? Bom, como eu ia dizendo, a crença nos deuses gregos é mais eficiente, pois basta a senhora recorrer ao deus relacionado à questão em particular. Isso faz com que as orações sejam atendidas mais prontamente, já que o deus trabalha só com aquilo mesmo e é mais especializado no assunto. Além dis...

- _HERESIA!_

Quase caí da cadeira. A voz da velhinha ficou grave, ela parecia possuída!

-_ COMO SE ATREVE A ZOMBAR DE DEUS? EXCOMUNGADO DOS INFERNOS! NUNCA MAIS TENTE UMA SENHORA DECENTE, TEMENTE A DEUS! AQUI NÃO CONSEGUIRÁ NADA, FILHO DE SATÃ! SAI DAQUI! SAI DAQUII! SAI DESSA LINHA TELEFÔNICA, SEU ENCOSTO ENDEMONIADO!_

Juro por Zeus que a velhinha começou a gritar coisas estranhas e a querer tirar o "encosto" do meu corpo por telefone. Fiquei meio chocado, não conseguia nem finalizar a ligação. Meu pai teve de fazer isso por mim, preocupado com a minha palidez e os meus olhos arregalados.

- Filho? Você está bem?

- Acho... que ela não se converte, não...

Um farto lanche, duas horas de discurso de autoajuda do meu pai e três de _videogame_ com ele depois, finalmente tive coragem de fazer minha última ligação. Já era noite, e meu pai tinha prometido que depois daquilo me daria uma semana de folga. Era a última semana das férias, também... mas pelo menos daria pra eu descansar um pouco.

Respirei fundo e disquei o número, tentando não imaginar o tipo de pessoa que eu encontraria do outro lado da linha.

- Alô, aqui quem fala é o atendente Vaan...

- _MA OEEEE! Parabéns, Vaan! Você foi o primeiro a ligar para o programa e pode ter a chance de ganhar cem mil dólares em barras de ouro que valem mais do que dinheirommm! _

Eu não faço ideia da cara de susto, choque ou sei lá o quê, que fiz na hora, mas meu pai chegou a levantar os olhos do _tablet_ dele, curioso.

- Eu... quê?

_- Basta responder a essa simples pergunta sobre os TT's de hoje! Responda rápido: qual deus grego era considerado protetor dos comerciantes? TEMPOMMM! Cinco... quatro..._

"Era"? Achei uma "puta falta de sacanagem"!

- Bom, ele É o meu pa... digo, o deus Hermes!

_- Você está certo dissommm? Posso perguntar?_

- Vai fundo...

-_ Certa respostammm!_

Revirei os olhos. Tinha algum suspense nisso?

- Ah, acertei? Legal... difícil, essa...

_- Fique na linha, Vaan, que nossa produção entrará em contato para a entrega do prêmio. Parabéns! E agora, quem quer dinheiroooo?_ – Ouvi uma mulherada gritar histericamente ao fundo antes de a ligação ser transferida.

E não é que era de verdade, mesmo? Finalmente alguma coisa deu certo nas minhas férias! Se não pude curtir minha gata e tive de aturar malucos ao telefone, pelo menos ganhei uma graninha...

A semana de folga foi bem chatinha. Minha gata tinha viajado, então fui curtir com meu pai, mesmo. Minha mãe de vez em quando aparecia na cobertura do meu velho pra me ver (passei as férias lá por causa da missão, por isso não passei em casa mesmo estando na cidade) e a gente saía. É meio estranho esse tipo de "programa família" quando se é um semideus, mas é bem legal, e percebi que minha mãe também ficou muito feliz.

Aliás, ela dormiu umas três vezes lá no apê. No café da manhã ela estava sempre com um sorriso tão lindo! Isso porque ela estava com saudades de mim, claro... portanto, professor, por favor, não faça nenhum comentário impróprio. É a minha mãe, pô! E o meu pai, eu sei, mas o senhor entendeu o meu ponto...

(Aliás, o clima "família" tava tão forte nessa última semana que ela me perguntou o que eu acharia de ganhar um irmãozinho. Oh, não... será?)

Últimas informações: no último dia das férias meu pai anunciou que nossa missão publicitária estava suspensa. Parece que Zeus achou melhor investir em um remodelamento daquele anime "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco", aparentemente deu mais certo.

E apesar de o plano não ter dado muito certo, meu pai manteve a palavra e sorteou os dez iPhones. Mas isso o senhor sabe, já que ganhou um deles! Sortudo!

Vou encerrar por aqui porque esta folha já tá acabando e todo mundo já tá saindo da sala, então se eu pedir mais uma folha em branco vai ficar chato. Resumindo tudo, minhas férias foram isso: ficar pendurado ao telefone, ganhar cem mil dólares em barras-de-ouro-que-valem-mais-do-que-dinheiro (e um iPhone de presente) e provavelmente ganhar um irmãozinho semideus. Nada fora da normalidade.

E já que o senhor percebeu que minhas férias foram bem movimentadas, deve entender que não tive tempo de fazer os deveres de férias do Prof. Camus. Como o senhor é bem amigo dele, poderia justificar isso pra ele? Prometo que ajudo o senhor a derrotar aquele chefe do Tekken 5 (que eu sei que vive estressando o senhor).

Enfim... essas foram as minhas férias.

FIM

* * *

><p><strong>(Notas de correção do Prof. Milo)<strong>_ Cara, você acha que professor não tem mais o que fazer além de corrigir redação? Isso foi quase um livro! Mas tudo bem, vou dar dez pra você – em parte porque até foi bem original em relação ao que sempre recebo, e em parte porque eu realmente ODEIO aquele chefe apelão do Tekken 5._

_P.S.: O Camus ficou ligeiramente irritado com o seu descaso com Aritmética, rapaz. Mas ele concordou em te dar uma semana a mais pra você fazer os tais exercícios. Bons estudos!_

_P.P.S.: Sério, Connor... pelo que vejo você REALMENTE não conhece o Saga..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ainda tá aqui? n.n'' *apanha* Tá com paciência pra ler mais um pouquinho, Ikarus-sama? Beleza n.n<strong>

**Bom, espero que tenha curtido. Não sei se peguei bem o jeito do Vaan, mas tentei. Fiquei meio "assim" em me referir ao Milo na redação como "senhor", até pelo jeito meio despojado do Vaan (e do próprio Milo, também). Mas era uma redação, né? Enfim...**

** Dei uma zoadinha básica com _telemarketing_, mas imagino que trabalhar com isso seja beeem estressante. E espero que algum pessoal meio religioso não se ofenda, sei lá n.n'**

**E cara! Nem sei de onde veio essa ideia de criar um personagem meio "Silvio Santos americano" XD Acho que seria sacanagem o Vaan trabalhar tanto, levar tanto fora e não ganhar nada, né?**

**Foi meio bobinha mas foi de coração n.n _Happy _níver (atrasado, mas tá valendo n.n''), Ikarus-sama! Muita paz, muita saúde, muita luz! Continue presenteando a gente com toda essa inspiração!**

**E pra quem leu esta humilde fic, agradeço de coração pela paciência e pela disposição em ler este pequeno surto desta que vos escreve. Tenham um excelente fim de ano e um 2012 pleno de luz e realizações (mas sem Apocalipse, pelo amor de Deus!).**

**_Kissus_ e a gente se vê!**


End file.
